one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
ONE MINUTE MELEE: Mew vs Yukari Yakumo
Mew vs Yukari Yakumo is ahomeschoolingroudon's 14th One Minute Melee of his Second Season. It puts Mew from Pokémon against Yukari Yakumo from Touhou Project Description Two legendary magical beings finally meet each other in a wonderous clash. Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL OF THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE!!! Fight In a beautiful night sky. In a colorful plains, giving light to the area was a lone Mew. Mew: Mew... Mew was ready to rest. It was exhausted..but then a young looking girl approached it. Yukari: You were keeping me up all night! Mew: Mew? Yukari unexpectedly attacked Mew with the parasol (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2vjZ1SPAH6g) Mew: Mew! Mew used Protect in order to shield itself. Mew got into a fighting stance Mew: *Pokemon cry* Yukari: You will pay! This outta be a match to remember! FIGHT! Yukari fired purple kunais all over the place. Launching Mew away, one kunai cut Mew’s tail. Mew: Mew! Mew used Pound but Yukari used boundaries to protect herself. Yukari: Some legendary you are! Curse of Dream and Reality! A bunch of green bullets fired at Mew but Mew used Barrier. It managed to shield itself then used Mega Punch Mew: Mew! Yukari: Argh! Mew then used Aura Sphere at Yukari’s head knocking her into a tree. Yukari: Gr..Ran Yakumo! Ran Yakumo appeared and rammed into Mew. Mew was launched into 2 trees causing them to get knocked down on impact. Yukari: I shall finish you off quick! I’ll show you a Trip to the Old Station! A train began moving quickly at Mew, trying to run it over. Mew: ..m..m..MEW!! Mew fired the Hyper Beam destroying the train Yukari: No way.. Mew: MEW! Mew levitated up and used Shock Wave then used Ice Beam. Yukari however manipulated more boundaries and blocked the attacks Yukari: Objective border! A bunch of electrical energy was summoned and electrocuted Mew leaving him paralyzed Yukari: Hahah! Yukari fired more purple kunais but Mew used Heal Bell ridding him of the paralyzation and fired Dark Pulse. The kunais were destroyed but Yukari once again used her boundaries to block the attack Yukari: I am invincible! Mew however used Disable to temporarily rid Yukari of her boundary manipulation Yukari: Ugh, what! Mew: Mew!! Yukari: That’s it, I’m fed up with your antics! Yukari dive kicks Mew into a mountain then used Charming Quadruple Barrier and the mountain exploded into rubble. Mew however was still standing and used Giga Impact launching Yukari to a nearby hill. Mew: MEW!! Mew recharged as Yukari recovered from the attack and Mew used Focus Blast destroying the hill and sending Yukari up into the air. Yukari: Cheap trick! Yukari got her boundary manipulation back as Mew was about to use Sky Attack. Yukari: Haha, I got it back! Mew wasn’t listening as used Sky Attack but Yukari used boundaries. Mew: MEEEEEW!! Yukari: You can’t win! Mew used Dual Chop and then used Frustration and continued to attack as Yukari began boasting Yukari: You are nothing mere cat! I shall make your endangered species even more endangered! You will never defeat me, I am a g- Mew used Brick Break destroying the boundary Yukari: H-huh!? How did you!? How can you!? Mew: MEW!! Mew used Bug Bite leaving a giant bite mark on Yukari’s head. Yukari: I..I forfeit..please! Don’t hurt m- Mew used X-Scissor leaving a bloody X mark on Yukari’s chest and Yukari fell down in defeat. Collapsing due to her injuries K.O! Mew: Mew.. Mew out of pity used Heal Pulse on Yukari. And Yukari got up Yukari: W-what? You’re not gonna..kill me? Mew shook it’s head. Yukari looked suspiciously but hugged Mew tightly. Then decided to keep Mew and they both levitated away. This melee’s winner is.. Mew!Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Ahomeschoolingroudon Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Pokémon vs Touhou Project' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees